¡Guerra de Sexos!
by Bibi Uchiha
Summary: ¡¿Qué nuestros shinobis estarán en televisión! Así es mis queridos lectores. Nuestros favoritos protagonistas estarán en el más prestigioso programa televisivo “Guerra de Sexos” ¡Les damos la bienvenida a nuestras Chicas, Chicos y Jueces! ¡Entren!


**Resumen: **¡¿Qué nuestros shinobis estarán en televisión?! Así es mis queridos lectores. Nuestros favoritos protagonistas estarán en el más prestigioso programa televisivo "Guerra de Sexos" ¡Les damos la bienvenida a nuestras Chicas, Chicos y Jueces!

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Aclaraciones: Esta historia, se trata de todas las parejas en concreto, pero como mi preferida es la de SasuSaku, fue en esa donde la seleccione. Pero aquí verán de todo un poco.**

**- **Guerra de sexos- Los personajes hablan.

_Pensamientos y/o noticias._

-------------------------Cambio de escena.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE 1: Saben, creo que este fic es algo salido de lo común, pero quería lograr algo como esto. Quiero decirles que en verdad espero que les guste mucho y que al leerlo se carcajeen tanto y les duela a más no poder la barriga. Les aclaro que la idea de esta historia es que nuestros pensamientos sobres nuestros shinobis favoritos estén involucrados, nuestros clubes de fans y demás. También les dijo que los shinobis son elegidos para el programa por ser guapos, reconocidos por sus clanes y por lo valientes que son en sus misiones salvando a toda la gente y después de esto, lanzados a la fama. Espero y les guste**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE 2: También para los que les guste Kankuro o ITACHI y demás personajes, estarán en esta historia también, así que chicas no se decepcionen que lo hago solo por ustedes.**

Sin nada más que decir

¡Se abre el telón!

* * *

**¡Guerra de Sexos!**

**By: **

**Bibi Uchiha**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: ¡El notición!**

¡Toma numero uno! ¡Acción!

- ¿Qué hora…? – Pero la pregunta de cierta oji-jade quedo a medias por culpa de un gran bostezo, y es que aquella noche había sido una de sus peores. No había podido pegar ojo.

- ¡Sakura Haruno está el desayuno! – Le chillo su compañera desde la planta de abajo.

- ¡En un momento voy! - Grito levantándose a regañadientes de su cama mientras maldecía por lo bajo a su amiga.

Se metió al baño para alistarse lo más rápido que le daba su cuerpo. Y es que desde que todas sus amigas y ella habían decidido vivir juntas, Ino era la encargada los lunes de preparar el desayuno, y hacerla esperar… era el vivo infierno en persona.

Miro su reloj, solo había tardado dos minutos. _¡Ha, tiempo record! ¡Toma eso Ino!_

- Ho… Hola Sakura – Le saludo Hinata al estar en el pasillo. A la Hyuga también se le habían pegado las sabanas.

- Buenos días – Sonrió – Veo que no querías despertar al igual que yo – Comento al momento que comenzaban a bajar las escaleras.

- Es mejor no ha… hacer esperar a Ino – Le respondió su amiga – Hoy te… te ves diferente Sakura.

- No me tomes a loca Hinata, pero siento que algo nos pasara hoy – Dijo un poco aturdida – De verdad, me siento rara.

- ¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Hinata-Chan! – Escucharon la voz de su hiperactivo amigo rubio.

- ¿Naruto?

Las recién llegadas asomaron su cabeza a la sala, para reafirmar el hecho. Y se asombraron al hacerlo. Todos, completamente todos sus compañeros de diferentes equipos se encontraban ahí. Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara, Kiba, Ten Ten, Temari, Ino, Matsuri, Naruto y… Uchiha ¿Uchiha?. _¡¿Qué hace ese Uchiha en mi casa?!_

- ¡Hasta que bajas frentona! – Le regaño Ino.

- ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Hiciste una fiesta sin mi permiso Ino? – Cuestiono la Haruno un poco preocupada, mientras ocupaba haciendo junto a Ten Ten y agarraba una bebida.

- No fea, lo que pasa es que Tsunada-sama nos mando a llamar a todos – Le explico Sai encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿A to… todos? – Pregunto Hinata.

- ¡Si Hinata-Chan! – La aludida se sonrojo ante el acercamiento del rubio a su rostro.

- Tenemos que irnos antes de que se ponga furiosa esa mujer – Dijo Kiba – Todavía recuerdo la última vez que…

- ¡Kiba deja tus historias para otro momento! – Le regañaron sus amigos.

- Oh, qué mal agradecidos – Se quejo el – Andando.

La mayoría asintió y partieron a toda velocidad. El camino transcurrió silencioso y un tanto de nervios, debido a que los pensamientos de cada uno estaban al colapso mental de averiguar para que un domingo en la mañana, los mandaban a llamar con mucha urgencia. ¿Una misión? ¿Un ataque sorpresa? ¿Un cambio de planes? ¡Para que!

- ¡Llegamos, dattebayo! – Anuncio Naruto a todo pulmón.

- Dobe cállate – Y la mano izquierda del Uchiha que hace unos momentos se encontraba en su bolsillo, quedo estampada en la cabeza del rubio.

- ¡Tsunade-sama acaban de llegar! – Anuncio Shizune nerviosa.

- ¡Hazlos pasar y te quiero aquí a ti también! – Se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta y todo quedo en absoluto silencio.

- ¿No sabes que pasa Shizune? – Le pregunto Temari consternada al igual que los demás.

- N… no se para que me quiere a… a mi también – Contesto – Yo… yo no he hecho nada ma…malo. ¿No? – Y dicho esto abrió la puerta lentamente.

- ¡¿Qué diablos…?! – Y lo vieron todo.

¡Cámaras!

¡Micrófonos!

¡Cables!

¡Aparatos!

¡Pantallas!

¡Susto!

¡Miedo!

¡Confusión!

¡Hmp!

¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

- Buenos días, queridos invitados – Los saludo un hombre atractivo, no más de 32 años – Me presento, mi nombre es…

- ¡¡AHHHHHH TETSU!! – Grito Ino - ¡¡TETSU ERES TÚ!!

- ¿Tetsu? – Pregunto Matsuri, tapándose ambas orejas con sus manos al igual que los demás.

- ¡Pero que pulmón mujer! – Dijo sorprendido Shikamaru.

- ¡¿No conocen a Tetsu?! – Chillo Ino, tapándose la boca con sus manos horrorizada - ¡El es el dueño del programa televisivo más importante de todo el mundo!

- ¿Ese que vez todos las tardes? – Pregunto Ten Ten.

- ¡¡SI! – Volvió a chillar la rubia - ¡¡YO QUIERO SU AUTOGRAFO!!

- Es mejor que la sujetemos – Apunto Sakura caminando hacia su compañera junto con Hinata y Temari.

- ¡¡DIOS ERES MAS GUAPO EN PERSONA!! – Grito Ino, al instante en que se acercaba al chico que se encontraba un tanto asustado - ¡¡SUELTENME!! – Dijo al ser detenida por sus amigas.

- ¿Para qué nos necesitaba Tsunade-sama? – Pregunto Neji una vez que la situación estuvo controlada.

- ¡Lamento la demora! – Anuncio el recién llegado – Había tráfico.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – Lo saludo Naruto.

- Como veo que estamos todos aquí presentes – Hablo Tsunade – Les diré que yo tampoco se para que los llame.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡¿Cómo?! - Gritaron todos mas confundidos si es que se puede.

- Lo que su jefa les quiere decir, es que ella también fue llamada así como a ustedes – Anuncio Tetsu con voz de conductor – Yo fui quien los llame a TODOS los que se encuentran en esta habitación.

- Usted quiere tenernos – Dijo Sasuke serio a lo que todos lo miraron, menos cierta oji-jade.

- Incluyendo a Kakashi y Tsunade-sama – Lo siguió Gaara a su lado, cruzado de brazos.

- ¡Exacto! – Grito Tetsu feliz - ¡Me enorgullecen al saber mi plan jóvenes!

- ¡¡SI QUIRES TENERNOS, YO SOY TODA TUYA!! – Chillo Ino tratando de zafarse del agarre de sus amigas - ¡TUYA!

- Yo… yo estoy un po…poco perdida – Susurro Hinata apenada.

- Yo admito que también – Dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

- ¡Y yo quiero que ustedes mismos lo puedan averiguar! ¡Cámaras!

Dicho esto Tetsu hizo señas de manos y sus trabajadores se pusieron en acción. Los micrófonos fueron instalados, los cables ajustados, las cámaras listas para grabar y todos se concentraron en mirar las pantallas que se acababan de prender.

**********************

_- ¡Denle la bienvenida a su conductor favorito, de su programa favorito GUERRA DE SEXOS! _

_- ¡Qué tal amigos, compañeros, compadres y familia en sus casas! – Se presentaba un hombre con micrófono en mano y esmoquin negro - ¡Mi nombres como lo saben, se deletrea y pronuncia es TETSU, me alegra de estar con ustedes nuevamente en esta su tarde!_

_El publico grita de emoción._

_- ¡Creo que eso fue el peor desmayo de toda su vida! – Anuncio el conductor señalando hacia un lugar entre la multitud. Rápidamente una cámara capto la imagen y claramente una chica se encontraba tirada en el suelo, siento atendida por los médicos - ¡Eso fue impresionante!_

_El publico grita de nuevo._

_- ¡Déjenme decirles, que nuestros invitados de los siguientes capítulos en este espectacular programa, estarán fantásticos y ardientes! – Tetsu camino hacia una pantalla en negro, con un control remoto en manos - ¡Como es hora de saber quienesson…!_

_Los tambores no tardaron en sonar y los nervios afloraron como si fuese primavera. La gente se encontraba en absoluto silencio esperando ver a sus siguientes invitados._

_- ¡Nuestros invitados son…! ¡Nuestros Shinobis favoritos de la Hoja y Arena! _

_Neji y Ten Ten._

_Gaara y Matsuri._

_Sai y Ino._

_Kiba y Shizune._

_Shikamaru y Temari._

_Naruto y Hinata._

_Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-sensei._

_Sasuke y Sakura._

_- ¡Estos son los nombres de nuestros invitados! – Chillo de emoción el conductor al ver la euforia de su público - ¡Los esperamos el próximo capítulo en GUERRA DE SEXOS!_

_- ¡Sasuke-sexi-kun te amamos! – Se escucha desde los asientos._

_- ¡Gaara-guapetón-kun y Neji-papacito-kun queremos tener hijos suyos! – Gritan el club de fans. _

_- ¡Sakura, quisiera hacerte el….!_

*******************

Y al instante las pantallas se apagaron. Todos miraron con miedo como el Uchiha menor tenía despedazados los cables en sus manos.

- ¡Teme porque hiciste eso! – Se quejaba Naruto.

- Hmp.

- No… nosotros, estaremos en… en… en… en… - Tartamudeaba Ino una y otra vez.

- Creo que se le rayo el disco – Dijo Sai, pero nadie rio. Todos están asombrados y con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡Quien no!

- Creo que me va a dar… - Y al instante Ten Ten se dejo caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones, junto a Neji.

- ¡¿Entonces que dicen?! – Pregunto entusiasmado Tetsu, con una sonrisa en todo su rostro - Sera un magnifico evento con ustedes en mi programa.

- ¡Me niego rotundamente! – Chillo Sakura, negando con la cabeza - ¡Me pusieron de pareja con ese Uchiha!

- Hmp.

- ¡Pero Sakura-Chan será divertido!

- Yo sigo a Sakura – Hablo Gaara.

- Pero la que decide aquí soy yo… - Neji y Ten Ten se pararon rápidamente al escuchar la severa voz de Tsunade, mientras que Sakura y Naruto se callaban – Cuente con nosotros en su programa señor Tetsu.

- ¡Excelente! – Chillo él.

- ¡Seré famosa! – Grito Ino a los cuatro vientos, mientras saltaba por toda la oficina.

- Me da igual – Dijo Sai.

- ¡Yo no quiero ir! – Se quejaba Sakura.

- ¡Llévenme al médico! – Gritaba Ten Ten.

- ¡¿Tendremos guardaespaldas?! – Preguntaba Temari.

- Hmp.

- ¡Genial, dattebayo!

....

...

...

...

...

¡Y corte!

* * *

**Es el primer capi lo cree un poquito corto, pero les prometo que los demás estarán mas largos ok, no se me pongan tristes. Tambien les pido porfavor que si ven algún error me lo hagan saber con toda su confianza del mundo, que se los agradeceré.**

**CUIDENSE MUCHOTE.**

**REVIEWS.!!!**

**REVIEWS.!!!**

**REVIEWS.!!!**

**ATTE. BIBI UCHIHA.**

**XOXO.!***


End file.
